


u up? (podfic)

by shilo1364



Series: i was a college fuckboy podfics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Story Continuation, including himself, it's a whole thing, otabek has no chill and nobody is having it, there's a skateboard involved, wyd2: electric bugaloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: Podfic of the lovely fic by tootsonnewts(“What’s with you, asshole?!”His voice. It’s beautiful. It’s like the bells he hears every Sunday from the campus chapel – clear and deep, lightly accented and ringing. Otabek is determined to play this cool. He just has to say something charming and hook him. Nonchalant, but interesting. Nothing stupid. Nothing cliché. He can do this.“Wouldn’t you like to know?”What the fuck.Or, Yuri Plisetsky is an angel and Otabek can’t deal.)





	u up? (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [u up?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896164) by [tootsonnewts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsonnewts/pseuds/tootsonnewts). 



> Thanks to the lovely tootsonnewts for writing this hilarious story - the follow-up to wyd? I didn't know I needed.

Downloadable from [google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1caMysx9F_vNWV1eFFNTlI0TzA/view?usp=sharing)

Streaming on [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/shilo-quetchenbach/u-up-a-yuri-on-ice-fanfic)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Hope you enjoyed, and please remember to leave feedback for the author.
> 
> As always, you can also find me on [tumblr](http://www.whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com)


End file.
